


Position

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas apologizes to Vic





	Position

“Had a long day”Lucas said to Vic 

“You wanna tell me about it”Vic asked him 

“Death and thinking about how different everything has been since I had my trip to Grey Sloan”Lucas reflected 

“You’re alive and breathing”Vic reminded him 

“That’s only half my dear”Lucas said to her

“I was terrified that the worst would happen to you”Vic admitted 

“I should have never put you in that position Eggy”Lucas said sadly 

“Don’t feel guilty hubby”Vic said to her fiancé 

“I can’t imagine how scared you were for me”Lucas’s voice hitches slightly

“All that matters is that you’re alright Lucas”Vic kissed his nose

“In the end that’s more important I suppose”Lucas agreed


End file.
